


Extraction.

by seashore_azure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 挖坑慢填,希望能在第二集出現前寫完





	Extraction.

**Author's Note:**

> 挖坑慢填,希望能在第二集出現前寫完

　　  
　　  
　　這本該是特別的。

　　月光散落，幽暗鍍上點點銀亮，夜風帶著綠草的清香，以天地為伴，在森林肆意遊玩。

　　薄霧飄散，飄忽在湖面與臨終，讓夜晚的清幽多了些許涼意。

　　草葉紛飛，鳥禽鳴唱，婉轉悅耳的嗓音歌頌生命。一抹幽白，羽翼拍打出陣陣微風，優雅的飛落到林中的枯木上，引吭高歌，許多野獸駐足傾聽，試圖辨認無名語句中的渴望。

　　忽如間，碎石相互摩擦的雜音中斷此地的美好，一名男子，拿手持神似樹枝的木棍，目眩神迷的望著枯木上的生靈，露出淺淺的微笑。

　　「你好。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　微風卸去冬日將盡的霜雪，披上炎夏的熾熱，日漸溫暖的氣候下，大地染上生機盎然的翠綠，隨黑夜放鬆對世界的掌控，白日漸長，在即將到來的季節轉換之日，人們聚在一塊，慶祝齋戒結束，神明復甦。

　　在這個世界，這天擁有許多名字，它曾是讚嘆春神的祭典，歌詠大地的美好，現今它披戴其它的名字，用頗富趣味的遊戲暗示春天到來，在另一個世界，這天代表著榮耀與血腥，雖然同樣的在歲月輪轉中披上喜慶的面紗，可歷史，它永不遺忘。

　　火焰燃起，以難以想像的色彩迎來訪客，輕微的麻刺感與辨識魔法同時到來，無聲轉告來者身分。

　　「Scamander，又一個。」家養小精靈檢查名單，眉頭皺起，嘗試辨認羊皮紙上難辨的字跡，「怪獸──」

　　「奇獸研究家。」來者低垂著頭，溫和的提醒。

　　家養小精靈輕哼，不著痕跡的打量面前的訪客，「來得正是時候，宴會才剛開始，」牠一頓，「Scamander先生。」

　　「抱歉，我有點遲到了……」Newt搔抓著頭髮，臉有些泛紅。

　　家養小精靈略挑眉，似乎相當驚訝Newt的反應，但這並沒有干擾牠接下來的動作，牠打個響指，原本幽暗的廊道兩旁頓時燃起明亮的燭火，照亮接下來的路途。

　　「請跟我來。」家養小精靈一絲不苟的沉靜領路。

　　Newt望著家養小精靈逐漸遠去的背影，他停在原處，再度調整打得十分完美的領結，即使經歷血親好幾次的教導，他對這類場所依然是能避就避，彷彿死亡時刻駐足在此。

　　「Scamander先生？」

　　眼見Newt遲疑，家養小精靈停下腳步，略帶困惑的提醒。

　　Newt連忙跟上，「抱歉。」他結結巴巴的補充，「我有點恍神，抱歉。」

　　「無需如此，先生。」

　　跟他們即將去到的宴會相比，走廊稍嫌死寂，卻沒有一絲冷清，水仙的幽香與人群細碎的喧嘩引領他們的腳步，燭火緩慢的被燈光取代，魔法幻化的明亮讓黑暗不得不離開此地，站在門旁，家養小精靈大聲且宏亮的宣告Newt的到來，隨著牠嗓音響起，不少目光轉到Newt身上，少部分是問好與致敬，但更多是帶著狩獵的血腥，畢竟，誰不想知道瀕臨絕種的爆角怪最後出現之地？抑或是瑞埃姆牛的芳蹤，牠們的血肉代表著等重的黃金，貪婪的盜獵者一直如影隨形。

　　幸好Newt早習慣以各種沉默推託掉這類的探詢，皮箱也安全的保管在住所，以防跟前幾次那樣，有人趁機搶奪，想看裡頭有什麼寶貝。不少目光在看見他沒有帶著皮箱的時候了無興味地轉走，讓他下意識鬆了口氣。

　　Newt腳步不停的穿過人群，想避開最容易受到矚目的門口，尋找一處安靜之所。光可鑑人的地板映射出他眼中的慌張，他不小心踩到幾位女士的裙襬，更差點撞到四處遊走的僕役，惹出不少的喧鬧後，好不容易才尋到一處被眾人忽略的角落，徹底遠離他人的窺探。

　　靠著冰涼的牆壁，Newt疲憊的嘆了口氣，他渴望一絲熟悉事物的相伴，也許把木靈留在皮箱裡是個錯誤，但他也不忍心讓對方受雪茄與香菸折磨。

　　望著不遠處的喧嘩，Newt莫名感到窒息，他拉開領結，試圖得到多一點新鮮空氣。

　　「注意禮節，我親愛的兄弟。」

　　若不是早習慣Theseus的神出鬼沒，Newt大概會跟其他人那樣被嚇得驚慌失措，他暗自壓下心跳加劇的驚悚，轉頭看向不知何時坐到一旁沙發上的血親。對方依然是如此合乎禮節與文質彬彬的模樣，軍禮服在他身上彷彿錦上添花，將整個人襯得氣勢驚人，即使如此，卻依然無法阻止對方的惡劣行徑。

　　「Theseus。」Newt點頭打聲招呼，打算就此忽略兄長。

　　Theseus挑眉，饒是興味，「不給久違的哥哥一個重逢的擁抱？」

　　「如果你跟我說明不管如何，堅持我一定要參加這場宴會的原因的話。」貓頭鷹雖然只來過一趟，可信裡頭的語句完全沒給人拒絕的餘地。

　　「還是那麼性急。」Theseus微笑，他目光望向大廳中央隨音樂翩翩起舞的人群，「特地邀請遠離人群已久的弟弟重返社交界不是一個好原因嗎？」

　　Newt忍住翻白眼的慾望。

　　「耐心。」Theseus好整以暇的點起香菸，「等會你得見一個人，別溜走了。」

　　Newt轉頭，「我為何要──」

　　門口再度傳來唱名，奧地利大使與Leta．Lestrange一同到場，兩人有說有笑，看得出感情相當不錯，可對Newt來說，他臉色頓時煞白，瞪著Theseus的目光像想把他送給火龍烤。

　　Theseus依然故我的享受香菸，半點也沒掩飾『我早告訴你了』的得意。

　　「我盡量。」這幾個字有如垂死的哀鳴，Newt更加萎靡的靠在牆邊，彷彿想躲進Theseus製造出的煙霧裡。

　　「我會期待。」Theseus微笑，「聽說伯爵這次特地邀請好幾名遠近馳名的表演者，想好好慶祝復活節，」他向一旁經過的僕役示意，命令他展現托盤裡的酒釀，「要來一杯嗎？」

　　「當然。」Newt想也不想的拿了其中一杯，如果得跟Leta共處一晚，不喝點酒他真的熬不過去。  
　　

 

　　不管從哪方面來看，Scamander兄弟向來不引人注目，即使在戰爭過後，他們兩個雖分別多了幾項功勳，卻依然將就學時代的古怪，難以相處的性情發揮到極致(也有人說他們冷僻難搞，端看是詢問哪一位教授。)。兩相比較下，兄長雖是名戰爭英雄，為國家贏得幾處棘手的戰役，但明眼人都知道那是在已經無人能用的狀況下，他才被推舉出來接那幾場燙手山芋，縱然表現得不錯，徹底顛覆外人的想像，卻沒有多少長官喜歡。他只能出現在戰爭裡。相傳，現任魔法部長曾這麼評論，和平時代用不著他。不知是否如此，Theseus在戰後完全歸隱田野，享受有如退休生活般的平靜，樂得被眾人遺忘。

　　至於另外一位以古怪著名的Scamander，他出了本越來越受到矚目的書，卻沒有因此常出現在社交界，相反的，他躲得更遠，樂於讓自然與奇獸隔絕外界的閒言閒語。

　　但這些卻不能解釋為何這兩位兄弟聚在一塊時，身旁總會自然而然聚集人群的模樣，有時是一、兩位以冷僻出名的大師，有時，是好幾名以探討麻瓜科技作樂的巫者，或者是什麼都不說，享受此地平靜的作家，這些人聚集在他們身旁，偶爾會爆發出突如其來的尖聲歡笑或是怒語咆哮，但很快都會恢復安靜，彷彿寧靜是他們的共通語言。

　　今晚，也是如此。

　　Theseus出現不久後，一名魔藥研究者停步在沙發前，問也不問的坐下了，再過不久是名治療師，不過他似乎早有目的，直接扯住Newt不放，追問他惡閃鴉毒液的功效，他想使用在罹患戰後症候群的士兵身上，卻苦於劑量的拿捏，再來是幾名戰地記者與珠寶設計師，他們或坐或站的圍繞在沙發旁，從喧鬧中隔絕出一處寧靜。

　　曾有人評論這是社交界的毒物，他們不該如此安靜，這對其他想了解他們的人並不好。可這些人並非沒有交談，他們有些帶來困惑，有些則尋求幫助，有些問題有答案，有些則無，但不知為何，他們會盡可能幫助彼此。無形中，這份寂靜緩慢的擴大，成員之間並沒有太多交集，卻有增無減。

　　在Newt跟治療師毫不遮掩的討論中，很快就出現魔藥研究者的意見，然後戰地記者不知從何開始訴說戰場發生的事件，以及許多士兵在離開後出現的異狀，他們討論惡閃鴉的毒液能幫上怎樣的忙，也討論濫用後會出現的毒性，Theseus時不時插了幾句他們能在哪找到贊助者的穿針引線之語，順口表示其他國家也會需要這種藥物。

　　Newt有些遲疑的話語並沒有因此被遮掩，反而更受到注意，他解說毒性與運用方式，轉述非洲巫醫數百年來的經驗，以及他實際使用出現的效果，他遺忘Leta的存在，更沒注意大使曾想要過來攀談，卻苦於討論的話題實在艱澀無趣，很快被Leta帶到別的地方去。

　　幾番討論後，治療師立刻跟Newt訂下劑量，打算一拿到手就開始試驗。

　　不知何時飄過來的律師斜坐在Theseus旁邊，借火之餘不忘提醒記得他們先擬定同意書再有下一步動作，他受夠每天上班都在處理事前沒說好事後反悔這類的鳥事。他的話語引起好些無奈卻認同的微笑，Newt再度看向不遠處喧嘩的人群，訝異的發現Leta早消失其中，不知去向。

　　「再喝一杯？」Theseus似笑非笑的慫恿。

　　Newt搖了搖頭，回絕了。他知道Theseus做了什麼，卻無法肯定。

　　Theseus笑彎了眼，「可惜，這可是好酒。」

　　魔藥研究者贊同的取走托盤裡的酒釀，驚嘆醉人的香氣，其他人紛紛跟著拿取。

　　燈光漸暗，明亮的燭火從高空飄落，逐漸集中在一個半身高的表演台上，原本在站旁邊的賓客下意識的遠離火源，又像火焰蠱惑般，不肯離太遠。

　　火焰落在表演台上，凝聚成一團不過拳頭大的火球，音樂不知從何而來，訴說被誤解的愛情，素白的表演台彷彿有生命般，從底部浮現出形貌，乍看之下是素白的石雕，它捧著火焰，有如珍寶的置放胸口，緩緩的張開具有生命的雙眼。

　　舞者踏著輕靈的腳步，隨著音樂舞動肢體，她掌心的火焰，其明亮的光芒映射在人群裡，他們感受到火的熱度，紛紛往後退去，舞者卻彷彿無感，她讓火焰在纖細的肢體上遊走，時而拋於空中，時而捧在指尖，行如游水的舞出魅惑。

　　也許是用了什麼隔絕魔法，有人低聲評論。

　　但魔法不可能有如此流暢的動作，更不可能離開使用者的視野。

　　宛若控訴這些人的不專心，音樂速度逐漸加快，火焰移動的速度一同，彷彿感受到歌曲裡哀愁，原先議論著這是怎麼做的雜音消失了，帶著不信的目光一一被吸引，凝聚，化為專注的寂靜。

　　舞者微笑，舞動得更加肆意，火球現形若火蛇，纏繞在她肢體上，彷如愛人的擁抱，親暱且愛憐的共舞。

　　「這倒有趣……」Theseus微挑眉，本想詢問Newt是否曾見過這類魔法，卻發現血親不知何時離開，消失在人群裡。

　　Theseus目光好整以暇的在人群中搜尋，最後在樓梯旁望見Newt的背影，對方眼神專注，有如在追尋獵物。

　　Theseus彎起嘴角。唉，就叫他不要溜出來。

　　魔藥研究者察覺到Theseus的分心，目光詢問緣由。

　　Theseus笑著搖頭，表示一切無恙。

　　在此同時，與赫然乍停的樂音一同，舞者將火焰拋至高空，一派從容的對觀眾彎下腰，鞠躬致謝。她的動作停在垂首的那刻，毫不顧慮即將砸落的火焚。

　　人群傳出小小的尖叫聲，但眾人預想的血腥與恐怖並未出現。

　　舞者在火焰墜落的瞬間憑空消失，火焰並未砸碎在表演台上，而是彷若落入深井，激起大量水晶般的水沫，泡沫飛揚在宴會廳裡，鈴蘭香亦是，細小且悠揚的歌聲迴盪在大廳，卻見不著歌者之姿。

　　「泡沫裡有精靈！」一名女孩捧著飄落在面前的泡沫，獻寶般的對母親說道，「瞧！她在唱歌！」

　　這時，眾人才注意到泡沫裡的景致，紛紛驚嘆其奧妙。

　　Newt也聽見人群的訝異，他回頭望向大廳，有顆泡沫正巧落在他面前，散發鈴蘭淡雅的香氣。他仔細端詳，發覺裡頭有名女性對他歌唱，頌揚春之女神的傳說。

　　Newt為此微笑，很快把目光轉回吸引他來此的人身上──許久未見的Tina獨自一人，沿著不知通往何方的階梯，一路往宅邸裡深入。

　　Newt揮開泡沫，跟上Tina的腳步，泡沫卻沒有離開，持續跟著他。

　　Newt看見Tina停在二樓一間休息室前，沉重的木門以細緻的雕刻封鎖外人的窺探，她專注在鎖頭上，時不時發出壓抑的咒罵。

　　Newt輕輕咳了聲，「需要幫忙嗎？」

　　他一點都不意外下個瞬間得閃避Tina砸過來的擊昏咒。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　　　Tina不該在這。事實上，她現在應該在享受法國的鄉村美景，而不是混亂某位僕役記憶後混進宴會，至少，她是這麼跟新上司說的。

　　唉，那軟弱的新上司，他是怎麼說的？

　　「聽好！Grindelwald不是我們的責任了，用不著管他又在歐洲搞出什麼花樣！專心在妳手邊的工作上！」

　　「但……」Tina抓緊報紙，頭版危言聳聽的報導Grindelwald逃獄的消息，讓接收人犯的奧地利魔法部丟盡顏面。

　　「Goldstein，我很感激妳對於Graves先生的忠心，但他退休了，當事人都不在乎了，妳在乎什麼？今朝事今朝畢，妳懂嗎？」

　　Tina垂下頭，無比灰心的回應，「是的，先生。」

　　其實，他說的對，她不該這麼在意，Graves對於Grindelwald的處置什麼都沒表示，他出了幾次庭，做完口供後，解脫般離開了MACUSA。

　　Tina本該放下這件事，但她不甘心，難道他們就這樣任由Grindelwald胡鬧大半年，丟給他幾個根本不會得到的死刑遣送回奧地利，結案了事？

　　Tina真的不懂主席的決定，可到頭來，連Queenie都勸她放棄，勸她出去度個假，放鬆心情，Newt不是約她出去嗎？答應他吧。

　　Tina不是不想答應Newt，只是…她感覺不對，Newt應該是更重要的存在，而不是陪她消磨時光，吐苦水的垃圾桶。也許她真的該休假了。

　　於是，Tina在上司有意無意的鼓勵上，她遞出長達一個月的假單，想藉此整理思緒，重新出發。

　　Queenie笑著為Tina送行，不外提醒Tina要回來參加她跟Jacob的海外婚禮，畢竟，Jacob的祖母生前曾希望他回家鄉看看，那怕這輩子只有這麼一次也好。

　　Tina答應了。

　　當晚，Tina癱在車廂的臥鋪上，試圖以火車不規則的搖晃催眠自己，她運氣實在不好，車廂門關不太緊，即使使用所有Tina知道的魔法都無法讓它關閉，而其他車廂人滿為患。

　　逼不得已，Tina只好接受這間不停發出噪音的車廂，反正她只需要忍受一個晚上，她這麼安慰自己。

　　但夜深人靜時，Tina輾轉反側，花許久時間適應車門隨運行發出的細碎雜音與外頭的人聲喧嘩。

　　Tina用枕頭摀著頭，逐漸昏沉的思緒徘徊在後悔她為何不帶安眠魔藥和她為何認為在歐洲火車旅行是個好選項之間時，外頭傳來尼古丁的臭味與壓抑的討論。

　　那是一群有異國口音的旅客，他們抱怨工作，旅途的不便，思鄉的想望，以及戰後國政的厭煩，軟弱的政客讓他們不得不遠離家鄉，來到異地求活。

　　即便在半昏半醒中，Tina依然辨認出他們這群人來至何方，更聯想起一抹黏膩，不懷好意的微笑──那名竊盜身分，打著革命旗幟，實際以血腥為樂的Grindelwald。

　　撐起身子，Tina抽出魔杖，打算以強力黏合咒處理那扇不聽話的門，明早能不能順利離開車廂已經不是她腦海最先考慮的選項，她需要睡眠！

　　偏偏在這個時候，她聽見其中一名巫師以超乎想像的狂熱，向其他人談起一名最近出現的一名巫師，對方出沒在小酒館與餐廳，混雜在一群名不見經傳的表演者中，發表對國政的看法。

　　這本該是再平凡不過的事，可那名巫師形容那名演講者的方式勾起Tina的興趣──白金髮的男子，他帶著德式口音的腔調鼓舞試圖以酒精宣洩煩悶的陰鬱巫師們，讓他們再度燃起對生活的渴望，所到之處引起各種叫好。

　　「聽說他之前做了不少壞事。」有一名巫師打斷那名男子的狂熱。

　　「那又如何呢？這年頭誰沒有因為一、兩件壞事做過牢？」那名巫師反而更興奮了，「他承諾我們能擁有一個更好的未來，不少人對他起了興趣，聽說烏鴉也──」

　　巫師的話語在其他車廂傳出的抗議下中止，一名中氣十足卻暴躁不已的巫師怒吼他需要睡眠，而不是聽整晚戰敗者可悲的哀鳴。

　　隨著車廂門再度甩上的重響，那些人灰溜溜的縮起身子，走往另一個方向，依稀間，Tina聽見那名男子憤恨不平的咒罵，更對其他人提出邀約，他明天要去聽那名巫師的演講，要不要一塊去？

　　Tina沒有聽見拒絕，本該施予黏合咒的神智不知為何，脫口而出竟是字正腔圓的追蹤咒，咒語另一端牢牢黏附在那名狂熱的巫師身上，而她再度癱倒在床上，等待睡神灑落沙塵。

　　那晚，Tina夢見一名男子的背影，他走在崎嶇不平的小徑上，烏鴉紛飛，飄落的羽翼遮掩他的面容，不知何處灑落的月光卻比死亡還冰冷。

　　隔日，Tina醒來的當下便更改行程，她得聽一聽那些演講，確認現在發生的事情，她終究和同事不同，無法讓Grindelwald繼續興風作浪。

　　如果那名演講者不是Grindelwald呢？Tina腦海有一道小小的聲音(聲音的所有主說不一定叫做理智)提醒，如果這一切都是她缺乏睡眠導致的偏見與臆想呢？她聳聳肩，安慰自己，是場錯誤也沒關係，她剛好在度假，誰說她不能藉此享用一下外國的鄉村風景？

　　Tina望著外頭明媚的晨光，追蹤咒另一段傳來再明顯不過的震動。

　　「該走了。」

　　Tina拍了拍臉頰，露出微笑，隨即拉開車門。  
　　  
　　至於Tina是怎麼陰錯陽差的混入宴會的？她只能說一切都是湊巧。

　　來到酒館後，Tina才得知演講無法如期舉行。酒館老闆推說那名巫師得參加一場宴會，有人特地邀請他去，無法拒絕。

　　「是名大人物，」老闆故作神秘的向Tina解釋，「你知道的，烏鴉不喜歡分享。」他目光徘徊在她特意露出的前胸，露出令人討厭的微笑。

　　Tina神色不改的追問有關『烏鴉』的事，但不管她再怎麼拐騙，得到的只有宴會的地址與時間。

　　「不愛分享的烏鴉，是嗎？」Tina靠近老闆，作勢擁抱，實則以猝不及防的記憶咒修改對方的記憶，以求無後顧之憂。

　　後來，Tina又花了一點心思打聽宴會之事，得知伯爵不愛舉辦宴會時還得看見一群家養小精靈走來走去，所以常常會僱用巫師充當僕役。

　　混進會場沒有太大的困難，幾道記憶咒與混亂咒就能處理，但得在一群花蝴蝶裡頭群找Grindelwald？這嚴然成為噩夢般的難題，Tina混在人群裡，以淡然的微笑偽裝僕役，實則搜尋Grindelwald，她聽見門口的唱名出現Scamander之名時，差點沒扶好手中的托盤，但隨即了解出現的並非Newt，而是另一名擁有Scamander血統的人，他的哥哥。

　　Tina為Theseus端上香檳，暗自觀察對方反應。

　　所幸，Theseus對於香檳的注意力比Tina還高，他漫不經心的看了她一眼後，隨即轉頭與身旁人繼續原本的談話，討論能在俄羅斯與英國的外交上獲得多少營利。

　　這對兄弟真不像。Tina壓住不知從何而來的評論，暗自慶幸Newt沒有跟Theseus提起她的長相，但這點幸運卻在大門口傳出Newt之名為止。

　　Tina暗嘆運氣之壞，不得不隨便找個原因，把托盤塞進剛走入宴會廳的僕役手中，她躲在角落，朝自己施予不下十來道忽略咒，自暴自棄的希望能藉此讓Newt忽略自己，但她也知道，忽略咒是自欺欺人的把戲，若要他人完全無視，隱形斗篷還比較有用。

　　Tina換上一件貼身的禮服，她刻意避開Newt，在突然暗下來的光照中，往二樓前進。大多數人的注意全被那場火舞吸引，不會在乎她這名狀似尋找洗手間的人，她飛快看過幾間空蕩的房間，最後把目光落到一扇雕飾華麗的門扉上，她嘗試打開門，卻毫無辦法。

　　這扇門彷彿從內部焊死，不管使用怎樣的魔法都無法開啟，Tina仔細考慮過暴力突破的可能性，但她不想吸引注意。

　　Tina盯著門把，徹底陷入思緒。

　　當那聲「需要幫忙嗎？」從身後傳來時，差點把Tina嚇得魂都出來了，她驚慌失措的丟出擊昏咒，卻沒想到對方閃過咒語，一臉無辜地站在她面前，舉起雙手。

　　「好久不見，Tina。」Newt露出淺淺的微笑，「妳需要幫忙嗎？」

　　Tina真不知道她是怎麼壓下衝到嘴邊的尖叫，『我不需要。』下個瞬間浮現在她腦海，但隨即被另一個『等等，你是怎麼發現我的！？』給取代，幾番天人交戰下，她只乾巴巴的站起身，讓開位置，「謝謝你，我需要。」

　　Newt打量起面前的門，「妳是要進去？還是……？」

　　「我想打開它，」Tina頭靠著牆壁上，陷入自我厭惡裡，「拜託請告訴我只有你注意到我在這……」

　　「應該只有我注意到。」Newt抽出魔杖，嘗試幾道Tina沒想過的咒語，「我沒想到會在這遇到妳，」他抬起頭，在見到Tina陰鬱的神色時，微笑立刻化為憂慮，「對不起，我不該嚇到妳的。」

　　Tina忍住用頭撞牆的衝動，「不，這是我的錯。」她結束自我厭惡，隨即抬起頭，「對不起，我該跟你說我在這，」她咬唇，「拜託別跟其他人說。」

　　Newt露出了然的神情，「妳在執行任務？」他又試了幾道可能的解咒方法，門鎖依然堅定不移。

　　「不是…也算是。」Tina完全放棄隱瞞，「我來這裡找人，但在一樓沒有看到對方。」

　　Newt叼起魔杖，嘗試以物理的方式處理難題，他整張臉湊近鎖頭，打量黯淡無光的鑰匙孔，「好像有東西堵住了……」他若有所思的表示，不知是否為錯覺，他似乎看見黑暗往後退去，露出暗金色的表面。

　　Tina煩躁的打量四周，「Newt，也許我們該嘗試別的方法……」她揮開徘徊在眼前的透明泡沫，卻無法擺脫對方高歌的悠揚，她討厭鈴蘭的味道，「你知道的，說不一定能用莫魔的方法……」她不只一次聽過Queenie提起Jacob是怎麼擺脫那些惱人的故障儀器，有時候，暴力比起什麼都還要來得有用。

　　「嗯…」Newt漫不經心的回應，發現鎖頭裡的黑暗驚跳了下，彷彿擁有生命，「真奇怪……」

　　Tina被勾起興趣，「什麼很奇怪？」她蹲到Newt身旁，疑惑對方到底在看什麼。鈴蘭的香氣更加濃郁，她不悅的瞪向可能的來源，卻見那顆泡沫破散成稀薄的水霧，連同裡頭的歌手消失在空氣裡。

　　Newt視線轉到Tina身上，他在她臉上看見疲憊也看見厭煩，「Tina，」他舔唇，遲疑地開口，「我不認為這是魔法……」

　　模糊的尖叫聲中斷Newt的話語，他看一眼反射性爬起身的Tina，緊接著傳出的喧嘩讓他下意識繃緊神經，底下發生了什麼事？

　　「我們下去。」Tina收起魔杖，「底下出事了。」她頭也不回的往樓梯跑去，Newt連忙跟上，卻冷不防地聽見鎖頭解開的清脆聲響。

　　Newt停下腳步，回頭望向如今開一條縫的門扉，暗沉的黑暗有如窺探的孩子，悄悄露出隱藏的面容。他舔唇，忍不住好奇的往門扉走去，伸手碰觸冰冷的門把。

　　「──Newt！快點！」

　　Tina的呼喚讓Newt下意識放開門把，「我來了。」他毫不猶豫地回應，腳步卻相當遲疑，更頻頻回望那扇開啟一半的門扉，但除了黑暗外，他沒有看見任何身影。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　一曲已畢，泡沫綻放成飄渺的水晶花，蒸散於空氣中，淡雅的鈴蘭香氣飄散，讓人忍不住露出微笑，原本空無一人的素白舞台如今出現一名歌手，她身著素白的魚尾長裙，優雅地向眾人鞠躬致謝，沐浴在此起彼落的掌聲中。

　　如果沒有那聲尖叫，這本該是場令人驚嘆的表演。

　　但幾乎是歌唱停止的瞬間，尖叫也跟著響起，奧地利大使摀著胸口，臉色發青的癱倒在地，同時倒下的還有Leta，她軟倒在一旁的沙發上，臉色只比逐漸發黑的大使好了點，至少她還能發出細弱蚊鳴的求救，「我…沒辦法……呼吸……」

　　Leta伸出的手沒有人敢碰觸，原本圍繞在一旁的人們不約而同地發出尖叫，紛紛往後退去。

　　說來諷刺，第一個感到這兩名病患身旁的，竟是原本距離最遠的治療師與Theseus，他們互看一眼後，默契十足的分工合作，治療師立刻抽出魔杖，專注在已經沒有呼吸的奧地利大使身上。Theseus帶開Leta，他一邊速度飛快的割裂對方緊身的束腰，一邊毫不猶豫地命令圍觀的人們往後退去。但那些人似乎被眼前的景象嚇傻了，沒有人敢移動腳步。是速度只比Theseus慢一點的魔藥研究員以命令的語氣和更加嚇人的咒罵轟他們離開，她揮舞魔杖，抽走一旁的桌巾，彷彿隔離般，拉出一條不容接近，拒絕窺探的封鎖線。

　　「已經通知醫院了。」魔藥研究員驅使護法，隨即蹲在Theseus身旁，「發生什麼事？」

　　「我不清楚。」Theseus揮舞魔杖，兩顆拳頭大的氣泡分別漂浮在不停喘氣的Leta口鼻以及半空中，他緊盯那顆飄在半空中的氣泡，看著原先透明的空氣逐漸染上淡紫的色調，「這不像詛咒，」他若有所思，「也許妳該問問Adams，」他瞥一眼還在急救奧地利大使的治療師，幕簾外，他聽見那幾名戰地記者有條不紊的安撫外頭慌亂的詢問，姍姍來遲的伯爵中氣十足的質問完全被他們的銀舌頭安撫住，暫時無須擔憂。「我這裡沒什麼能做的事。」

　　「我這裡也沒有了。」Adams冷不防的解除圍繞在奧地利大使的治療魔法，他煩躁的站起身，顯露出被不明物體腐蝕的大使屍體，對方面容被毒素腐蝕得只剩一團爛肉，「他死了。」他不悅的咒罵，「不論這是什麼鬼東西，速度太快了。」

　　Leta發出驚慌失措的模糊尖鳴。

　　Adams沒有半分遲疑的送給Leta一道安神魔法，徹底壓住驚慌。

　　「你有頭緒嗎？」Adams看向魔藥研究者，「這比較像妳的專業。」他撇嘴，「我沒有遇過這種事。」他用魔杖勾出一個迷人的弧度，一條桌巾飛快蓋住大使的屍體。

　　魔藥研究者看Theseus一眼，饒是嫌惡。

　　Theseus聳聳肩，表示自己也沒有遇過，「他說的對，這是妳的專業，Dylan。」

　　Dylan翻個白眼，隨即蹲下身，研究起氣泡裡分離出來的毒素，她施了幾道分析魔法，都閃耀出查無所得的銀光，「不是常見的毒藥。」她喳嘴，同時收獲兩道白眼，「我需要實驗。」她做出結論，同時從氣泡裡拉出一小部分的樣品，收進一旁水晶杯變化成的試管裡。

　　Adams撇嘴，「妳不能在這裡找答案嗎？」

　　Dylan嘲弄，「你要當我的實驗對象嗎？」

　　「請別吵了。」Theseus忍住即將脫口而出的咒罵，「Dylan，去做妳該做的，我會處理這裡的事。」他看也不看的命令，「Adams，你給我站住。」

　　Adams揮舞魔杖的動作停在一半，他本想跟Dylan一塊開溜，避開接下來的麻煩，「我們不能等會見嗎？」他可憐兮兮的哀求。

　　「不行。」Theseus嘆息，「我不是治療師。」

　　Adams反駁，「但你有執照。」

　　「只是初級的。」Theseus扯住Adams，壓他坐在Leta身旁，「帶她去安全的地方，看好她。」

　　Adams嘆口氣，徹底認命。他痛恨休假時得工作。「Lestrange小姐，請跟我來。」他一把抱起Leta，步伐穩健的離開宴會廳。

　　確定無人跟蹤Adams後，Theseus揮舞魔杖，一隻雄壯的囊毒豹護法從魔杖尖奔竄而出，飛快沒入地板，傳遞訊息。

　　事情發展實在太快了點，Theseus嘆息的拉開幕簾，伯爵的咆嘯迎面而來，看來對方氣得不輕，更別說他完全無法阻止那幾名戰地記者蠢蠢欲動的好奇心。唉，雖然也沒什麼好可惜的，但看來Scamander家有一陣子會成為社交界的拒絕往來戶了。「恐怕你得請這些貴客暫時留宿了，伯爵。」

　　伯爵臉色脹紅，「為什麼！？」他破口大罵，「你都還沒有說明到底出了什麼事！」

　　「奧地利大使與Lestrange小姐出了點意外，這些人都得留下來作口供。」Theseus板起臉，「剩下的，暫時無可奉告。」他補充，「我相信等會趕來的正氣師會向你解釋目前的狀況。」

　　「最好是如此，Scamander。」伯爵皺起眉頭，隨即轉身命令等待在一旁的家養小精靈將客人帶到客房休息。

　　「Theseus！」Newt溫和的嗓音從人群後方傳出，他困惑的打量宴會廳莫名出現的帷幕，「發生什麼事了？」他聽見一旁人們的議論紛紛，雖然只能大概了解狀況，但也夠讓他的臉色變得只比白紙再好上一點，更別說站在他身旁，不請自來的Tina臉色能有多好看了。

　　「一場意外，」Theseus手搭在Newt肩膀上，「去找Dumbledore，」他壓低聲量，「他有點事想找你幫忙。」

　　Newt點頭，隨即取出魔杖，準備消影離開。

　　Tina本想跟著離開，可Theseus阻止了她，「抱歉，但個人建議妳最好別離開這裡，Goldstein小姐。」

　　Tina瞪著Theseus的目光瞬間混和了驚訝與質疑。

　　Theseus帶著歉意的微笑，魔杖卻頗有威脅性的拿在手中，「伯爵對於美國人沒有好感，不可能發給妳邀請函。」他偏頭，「妳得跟正氣師解釋妳在此的原因。」

　　「Theseus。」Newt咬唇，「這不是Tina做的。」

　　「抱歉，Artemis，」Theseus撇嘴，「事情已經夠麻煩了，別再節外生枝。」

　　「沒關係，Newt。」Tina垂下頭，收起魔杖，「我會留下的。」

　　「謝謝妳，」Theseus微笑，目光隨即轉到Newt身上，「你該走了。」

　　「Theseus……」Newt欲言又止。

　　Theseus翻個白眼，「別擔心，我不會讓她被那些人生吞活剝的。」他邊把Newt推向大門邊抱怨，「真可惜，我本來想讓你見一個人。」

　　Newt這才想起Theseus提過的會面，「你不是要我見Tina嗎？」

　　Theseus促狹地笑了，「答案很接近，但有點缺乏想像力。」他一把Newt推出宴會廳，「別回頭，」他警告般的提醒，「死神說不一定會追上你。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　對於這座處偏遠的修道院來說，今夜的訪客實在多了點。先是一對夫妻推說自己迷路，太太又發燒，不得不借宿一晚，再過不久，一名女子哭訴她再無可去之處，請求收留一夜，這群平均年齡已經過而立之年的老修女們不疑有他，溫柔的將女子領了進去，更帶她尋求上帝的平靜。

　　不過數小時後，死亡敲響了門扉，修道院裡的生靈無一倖存。那些老修女們死於睡夢中，而那幾名尋求庇護的旅者卻毫無所蹤，火焰與死亡吞食整個地基，原本能牢固的撐到下一個世紀的石磚瓦房毀於一旦。

　　暴怒的死亡徘徊不去，卻尋不著生人的氣息，最後，是濃煙逼出僅存的一條性命。

　　那是一名青年，他捲縮在閣樓的陳舊家具裡，目光除了恐懼外，還清楚映照出屠殺者的身影。在旺盛的火光下，他的身軀是如此瘦小，完全無法遮掩他頸項上，代表死者聖物的墬鍊。

　　「看看我們發現了什麼……」

　　那人伸出手，青年下意識偏過頭，緊閉起雙眼，似乎這樣就能避開死亡的疼痛。

　　不知為何，翠綠的死神並沒有取走他的生命。青年怯生生的睜開眼，看見冰冷的指尖挑起他的項鍊，欣賞似的把玩。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」

　　青年舔唇，遲疑地開口，聲音比起夜風大不到哪去，「Credence，」他重複，聲量不自覺大了點，「Credence．Barebone。」  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC　


End file.
